


You'll Come Back When It's Over (no need to say goodbye)

by CaptainLeBubbles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never stopped leaving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Come Back When It's Over (no need to say goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I posted anything new here that I forgot all the tedious stuff that comes with it.
> 
> Have some Leonard/Allison that I wrote ages ago and never put over here.

The first time she leaves him is two days after they’ve met, and she goes with a press of lips and a wave before grabbing her gear and heading off. He’s sprawled out in his bed and covered in bruises and teeth-marks, in a world of bliss. She’s just a blur to him, a smiling, golden-haloed blur, because his glasses are way-the-fuck-over-there and he can’t see jack shit without them.

He raises his head to speak and she kisses the goodbye from his lips; she says it was fun and promises to give him a call next time she’s on leave in the area. He doesn’t realize till later that she took most of the money from his wallet when she left and he spends the next however-long bitching about the madwoman who came into his life and rocked his world and took everything with her when she left.

The second time she leaves him it’s been three months. She’s back on Earth for awhile and she’d needed somewhere to stay, and against his better judgment he’d agreed. But it’s been three months and she wants to spend some time off planet before she gets reassigned so one morning he wakes to find her throwing her gear together.

Once more she swallows his goodbyes before he can make them and once more he looks later to find that she’s taken more money from his wallet. He tosses it aside with a frustrated growl and spends the day moping around his apartment in his underwear because he doesn’t know what to do with himself when she’s not there.

The third, fourth, and fifth time she leaves him it’s after short leaves all over again, brief meetings, brief visits, quick fumbles and all-too-few mornings spent tangled together.

 _No goodbyes,_ she always says, kissing the words away.

The sixth time she leaves him, it’s been almost a year and a half. She came back pregnant that time, gave him a daughter. His own little piece of her, his eyes staring out from her face. He got a more than a year with her that time, a year and more to take care of her (as if she needed it), a year and more to be a family with her (their) daughter.

She won’t be long this time, she promises him. It’s a short run, she tells him, just a quick jaunt, a few months at best. Then she’ll come back to him and their little baby girl, and they can be a family again.

The seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth time she leaves him, she kisses him and holds tight to their girl before heading out with a wave. Their girl is getting bigger, missing her mama more, but she never says goodbye. She’s learned that goodbyes are not allowed.

The last time she leaves him, he tries to stop her. He can’t bear to see her walk away again, but she just pulls her hand from his and laughingly tells him not to make her hurt him.

He wants to say goodbye. He feels a strong need to say goodbye, but she just tells him not to. Says she hates goodbyes. Grabs her gear, kisses him and their girl, and goes.

This time she doesn't come back.


End file.
